Mensonge psychotique
by Un chaton tombe de la lune
Summary: La magie n'existe pas Harry, tout est dans ta tête et Tom Jedusor souffre de la même psychose que toi. C'est pourquoi il est convaincu d'avoir tué tes parents. Et votre psychose commune te pousse à croire tout ce que, lui, pense être vrai. C'est un lien spécial qui vous unis.
1. Chapter 1 : Monstre signifie montrer

_Mensonge psychotique_

Résumé :

« La magie n'existe pas Harry, tout est dans ta tête et Tom Jedusor souffre de la même psychose que toi. C'est pourquoi il est convaincu d'avoir tué tes parents. Et votre psychose commune te pousse à croire tout ce que, lui, pense être vrai. C'est un lien spécial qui vous unis. »

Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Poudlard est un asile immense pour ceux dont la psyché est détraquée. Dans cet asile, quelques personnes souffrant de la même psychose se livrent des duels convaincus d'être des sorciers, et tous ceux qui ont un jour guéris sont prétendument morts. Mais les médecins et aides soignants savent qu'ils ont simplement quittés l'asile, abandonnant tout de leur passé derrière eux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapitre 1 : Le garçon qui croyait être un sorcier

Les murs de la chambre étaient faits de pierres très anciennes, dont aucune tenture ne dissimulait les couleurs ternes, tandis que leur disposition harmonieuse ne suffisait pas à les embellir tant elles avaient été taillées grossièrement. Aucun objet, pas même un vêtement ou de la poussière, n'encombrait le sol dont les dalles étaient aussi vielles que les murs. Un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise : c'était là le seul mobilier, le seul aménagement et la seule décoration du lieu si on considérait le terme " décoration " dans son sens le plus large. Il fallait savoir que les autres chambres de Poudlard ne ressemblaient pas à celle-ci, pour envisager toute l'étendue de sa particularité. Ce lieu aurait pût paraître vide pour tous ceux qui aimaient les endroits très aménagés, comme c'était le cas d'Albus Dumbledore qui eut le sentiment de pénétrer dans un septuaire interdit aux vivants, un lieu de culte laissé à l'unique usage des morts.

Le vieil homme observa le jeune homme qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce, et tout en faisant pour lui même l'inventaire de tout ce qui avait changé dans l'allure du patient, il essaya une nouvelle fois de percer le mystère que représentait une telle psyché. Le vieil homme avait accueillit un très grand nombre de patients depuis qu'il dirigeait cet asile, mais jamais il n'avait été autant désarmé qu'en face de Tom Jedusor. Après qu'il eut finit son inventaire, Albus en vint à la conclusion que le jeune homme n'avait pas une allure aussi misérable la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient éparpillés autour de son crâne, et bien que son patient n'avait pas l'air négligé pour autant, Albus savait que Tom ne s'était pas coiffé depuis plusieurs jours. D'habitude on ne voyait aucune mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux. Très souvent sa chevelure formait un bloc solide maculé de gèle sur son crâne. Ses yeux habituellement noirs liquides, en tout point semblable à des ténèbres opalescents, avaient perdus leurs éclats, devenant seulement obscurité. Mais le pire était son visage presque dénué de couleur. Son teint, plus accoutumé aux nuances roses et beiges, paraissait blafard. Albus Dumbledore alla s'asseoir en face du jeune homme, dont le regard restait fixement rivé sur le plafond. Ses bras étaient ballants, ses jambes étaient à moitié étalées devant lui en formant des courbes irrégulières, et seul son poitrail semblait animé d'une quelconque vie lorsque sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une lente respiration.

\- Tom... pourquoi as-tu raconté à Harry que tu as tué son père ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit une telle chose ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix monotone, en haussant les épaules.

\- Voyons Tom, James est mort d'une simple crise cardiaque. Que ça lui soit arrivé aussi jeune est étonnant, certes…

\- C'est de la magie, professeur, l'interrompit son patient.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, le jeune homme avait cessé de fixer le plafond. Et même si son regard était vide et qu'il scrutait un point vague que lui seul voyait, Albus fut rassuré de ce semblant de vie.

\- Non Tom, répliqua le vieil homme d'une voix douce. James souffrait depuis toujours de problèmes cardiaques. C'est simplement la nature qui est à l'œuvre, aussi cruelle soit-elle, et non une quelconque magie.

Tom Jedusor baissa la tête et la fit remuer de droite à gauche. Ses bras étaient toujours ballants, comme des membres inarticulés tombant de chaque côté de son corps. Des membres qui semblaient ne posséder aucun muscle. Lorsque Tom releva la tête, Albus vit ses lèvres former un sourire désabusé et les yeux du jeune homme étaient enfin expressifs. Mais pas de la bonne façon. Pas comme l'espérait le directeur de l'asile.

\- Vous faites erreur, professeur, mes pouvoirs sont si puissants que je peux tuer quelqu'un seulement parce que je le veux. J'ai voulu sa mort, j'y ai pensé si fort que ma magie s'est mis en œuvre de me satisfaire. James Potter n'était pas assez fort pour me contrer. Personne n'est assez fort, excepté vous, professeur.

\- Donc tu es convaincus d'être un meurtrier ?

Tom avait cessé de sourire et il répondit avec une froide détermination :

\- Je le suis, oui… un monstre qui peut facilement détruire les vies de n'importe qui.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de son patient, qui le regarda s'avancer sans avoir l'air d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment, si ce n'est peut-être un immense vide capable de dévorer la moindre émotion qui tenterait de faire surface. Albus Dumbledore connaissait ce manque d'expressivité par cœur. Et ça depuis le jour où on lui avait confié la garde de Tom Jedusor, quand le garçon n'avait alors que douze ans. Aujourd'hui l'enfant avait bien grandit et c'était un homme jeune, âgé de vingt ans, qui se tenait avachis en face de lui. Cependant son état semblait empirer depuis quelques années. Depuis la mort de Lilly Evans. Sa prétendue mort. Cette femme internée à l'âge de quinze ans avait simplement guérie et, enfin libérer du poids de sa maladie, elle avait quittée l'asile, en laissant derrière elle un enfant et un amant. Qui pouvait le lui reprocher ? Albus savait que les patients souffraient de garder des liens avec cet asile quand ils avaient la chance d'être guéris. Certains d'entre eux, parce qu'ils faisaient l'effort de garder des contacts avec cet endroit, finissaient même par tomber dans l'alcoolisme ou la drogue. Ce faisant, le directeur de l'asile préférait nettement que ses patients abandonnent tout de leur passé en quittant ce lieu. Lilly Evans avait fait semblant d'être mariée avec l'un des médecins de l'asile durant son long séjour : un dénommé James Potter. De cette union, dont le directeur n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence, était né un garçon que la mère avait nommée Harry Potter. Depuis la naissance de l'enfant, le cas de Tom Jedusor s'était aggravé. Chose que Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait s'expliquer. Voici que l'énigme que représentait ce patient s'était épaissis.

\- Pourquoi, Tom ? demanda le directeur. Pourquoi en es-tu si convaincu ? Tu penses que c'est la raison qui ont poussés tes parents à t'abandonner ? Et que c'est pour ça qu'aucune famille n'a voulue t'adopter ? Tu pense que c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas d'ami ? Es-tu à ce point convaincus que personne ne peut t'aimer ?

\- C'est un fait, une vérité que tout le monde connaît. Personne ne peux aimer un meurtrier, et encore moins un mage noir.

\- Moi, je t'apprécie Tom, rétorqua Albus.

Comme d'habitude cette déclaration ne sembla pas émouvoir le jeune homme. Il se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux. C'était au moins ça. Au moins son patient bougeait enfin l'un de ses membres. Plus la conversation durait et moins il avait l'air d'être un pantin inarticulé.

\- Vous êtes le plus grand mage blanc qui existe à ce jour, répondit Tom. C'est dans votre nature de ne pas haïr. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, c'est seulement de la compassion. Et cette compassion vous pousse à éprouver de la sympathie à mon égard. Les mages de lumières ne peuvent pas vraiment haïr. Ils ont de la sympathie pour tout le monde, sans vraiment aimer chaque personne qu'ils tentent de sauver. Car pour ressentir de l'amour, il faut aussi éprouver de la haine. Deux sentiments tellement proches qu'on ne peut se vanter d'en éprouver qu'un seul parmi les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bienveillant que tu le penses, Tom. Je suis un humain, et comme tous les humains il m'arrive de ressentir du mépris, parfois injustement. Et je veux être juste avec toi. Donc laisse moi te montrer que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu le prétend.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous dites cela, professeur. Vous vous répétez.

Albus Dumbledore ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, tentant de refouler un nombre incalculable de souvenirs liés à ce patient.

\- Tom, pourquoi es-tu allé parler à Harry ? Il n'a que dix ans, Tom. Tu ne devrais pas le mêler à toute cette affaire.

\- Lui et moi sommes liés, répondit le jeune homme. Nous sommes égaux. Des âmes-sœurs. C'est grâce à Lilly Evans que je l'ai compris. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué que son fils allait naître avec le pouvoir de me sauver. Elle me l'a promis. Cet enfant est destiné à me tuer. Elle me l'a promis, que cet enfant allait me sauver ! Personne n'a le droit de briser une promesse professeur.

Le directeur de l'asile fut totalement estomaqué en entendant cela. Lilly Evans avait éprouvée de la sympathie pour Tom Jedusor, alors pourquoi aurait-elle proférée une telle menace à l'encontre de ce garçon qu'elle avait aimée comme un petit-frère qu'on se doit de chérir. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit que son fils allait le tuer ? Elle avait sourit de nombreuses fois à Tom, l'avait souvent prise dans ses bras et, malgré le manque de réaction du jeune homme, ne relâchait jamais son étreinte avant de lui avoir parler affectueusement comme s'il avait été une chose précieuse. Son précieux petit-frère.

\- Lilly t'as vraiment dit que Harry est destiné à te tuer ?!

\- Elle m'a simplement dit que son fils me sauverait, parce qu'il est l'Élu. Dès qu'elle m'a révéler cette information, j'ai alors tout compris. J'attendrais, professeur. J'attendrais que l'enfant soit adulte. Mais il faut quand même que je le teste de temps en temps pour voir comment sa puissance évolue. Un jour il viendra me tuer, alors tout va bien.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ne volez plus mes balais !

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis soulagé de reçevoir quelques avis positifs, car même si ce ne sont que trois reviews pour le moment , je craignais de ne pas réussir à faire mouche auprès d'un quelconque public. Il faut dire que je n' étais pas totalement convaincu de la pertinence ni de la qualité du premier chapitre. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, en réfléchissant à chaque fois aux détails que je pourrais ajouter afin de rendre le récit et les personnages plus vivants, sans jamais être satisfaite de ce qui me venait à l'esprit . Mais comme je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de passer une éternité à écrire une simple fanfic, j'ai finalement poster le chapitre en étant insatisfaite et peu convaincu de parvenir à saisir l' intérêt des lecteurs. Puis j'ai conscience que ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long, mais à partir de maintenant ils ne seront plus aussi courts. Le premier chapitre n'était qu'une sorte d'introduction. Donc voici le deuxième chapitre qui est nettement plus long.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapitre 2 : « Ne volez plus mes balais ! »

 **Des sorciers dans Londres – Le Chicaneur**

Autrefois, les personnes qui étaient vues pratiquant des rituels de magie et jetant des sorts mourraient brûlées vives sur des bûchés. Cette époque archaïque est heureusement révolue. Tout comme on a un jour découvert que les soit-disant possessions démoniaques du Moyen-Âge n'étaient dû qu'à une maladie mentale, communément appelée aujourd'hui l'hystérie, on peut enfin vous dévoiler que si vous croisez un sorcier dans la rue, la meilleure chose à faire serait d'appeler un asile. Et non d'allumer une torche. Mais pas n'importe quel asile. Le plus réputé de tous ceux qui existent en Angleterre et dirigé par le docteur Albus Dumbledore : Poudlard. C'est en effet le directeur de cette administration qui a, pour la première fois, étudié le cas de la sorcellerie d'un point de vue clinique et fait publié ses recherches sur ce qu'il nomme lui même la PAIS : la Psychose Aléatoire et Itinérante du Sorcier. Ses recherches sont disponibles dans les librairies depuis deux jours seulement. Mais qu'est-ce que la PAIS ? Nous avons bien entendu interviewés Albus Dumbledore pour en savoir d'avantage, sans être contraints de lire l'encyclopédie qu'il nous a fournit sur la question.

« C'est sans nul doute la plus singulière des psychoses, non pas à cause de ses effets sur la psyché, ou encore les conséquences sur le comportement de l'individu… Soyons objectif, des gens qui souffrent d'hallucinations et croient en des choses qui n'existent pas, il y en a de toutes sortes. Donc il ne s'agit pas de cela. La PAIS est très particulière de par son fonctionnement… disons, purement mécanique. C'est une machine qui ne fonctionne pas comme les autres, même quand les modèles sont les mêmes. De un, cette maladie peut apparaître sur une tranche d'âge assez large. Elle peut tout à coup se manifester quand la personne est âgée de trois ans, vers la puberté, ou bien quand la personne est adulte. De deux, la personne peut guérir, mais on ne peut jamais savoir qui aura cette chance, ni quand. C'est la maladie qui décide ! Elle et personne d'autre, semble-t-il ! Tout le monde ne peut pas guérir, c'est déjà la chose à savoir. Mais certaines personnes le peuvent et la guérison peut avoir lieu vingt ans après la manifestation de la psychose. 40 ans. 60 ans. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais vu personne guérir seulement dix ans après que la psychose se soit manifestée. Enfin, n'importe qui peut être touché d'après les recherches que j'ai effectué, même si il y a dans certains cas un facteur génétique à prendre en compte. C'est pour cela que j'ai nommé cette maladie la Psychose Aléatoire et Itinérante du Sorcier. Et il y a aussi le fait que ces individus semblent mener une quête intérieure. Oui, c'est cela. Une quête intérieure. »

Xenophilius Lovegood, 17/03/2017.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pétunia Dursley leva les yeux sur l'immense bâtisse que représentait l'institut Poudlard. Non, colossale aurait été le terme adéquat. L'endroit n'avait jamais abrité des milliers de patient, toutefois comme il y avait des laboratoires de recherches ainsi que des appartements privés pour les médecins et l'équipe soignante, des lieux de repos aménagés comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande maison et diverses autres choses, il fallait un endroit impérativement très grand. Le corps de Pétunia était tendu, et aucun de ses muscles ne bougeaient. Elle avait l'air d'un mannequin de cire, tout à fait réaliste, que quelqu'un aurait déposé là sans qu'on ne puisse en connaître la raison.

Comment ne pas se souvenir de sa sœur face à ce château ? Comment ne pas se souvenir de cette fille terrifiante qui avait contraint Pétunia à grandir dans la peur ? Cette fillette qui avait un jour égorgée son animal de compagnie, un lapin nommée Harry, afin d'exécuter un rituel de magie visant à ramener le beau temps un jour de pluie. Leurs parents lui avaient trouver des excuses. « Elle croyait bien faire, Pétunia. Elle voulait ramenait le beau temps pour que tu puisses aller pique-niquer avec tes amis comme tu l'avais prévus. »

Son lapin avait été le prix à payer et, malgré cela, le soleil n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Lilly Evans avait été, pour elle, la créature la plus effrayante que le monde ait engendré. Pétunia Dursley pouvait se rappeler du jour où sa sœur, afin d'expérimenter de nouveaux sorts, lui avait brûlée le bras avec un fer à lisser les cheveux, prétextant pouvoir ensuite la guérir et faire disparaître la douleur. Évidemment la douleur avait durée une demie-heure, un fait naturel que sa sœur avait mis sur le compte de la magie. La cicatrice, quant à elle, était toujours là, dissimulée sous un chemisier à longues manches. Pétunia Dursley avait essayée pendant longtemps d'aimer sa sœur. Elle avait vraiment essayée pour que ses parents ne soient pas plus chagrinés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, mais cette créature… Comment aurait-elle pût ne pas la maudire d'exister ?

Elle était effrayante, elle représentait aussi une honte, un embarras, la raison pour laquelle Pétunia ne s'était jamais risquée à inviter ses amies chez elle. « Elle t'aime profondément, Pétunia ». C'est ce que sa mère lui avait un jour déclarée sur un ton désolé et résigné. Justement, Pétunia le savait car un jour sa sœur avait dépensée toutes ses économies afin de lui offrir la robe qu'elle n'avait pas pût se procurer elle même pour son premier bal. C'était là le problème. Pétunia le savait, mais n'avait pas été capable de lui rendre cette affection. Parce que sa sœur avait été un monstre.

Puis Pétunia avait commencée à haïr leurs parents, à leur tour, car elle découvrit un jour que c'était de leur faute s'il lui était impossible d'avoir de bonnes relations avec sa sœur. Elle apprit que Lilly Evans aurait pût être une fille moins effrayante, plus tolérable, si elle avait été pris en charge suffisamment tôt par des professionnels. Bien entendu à l'époque personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette psychose, mais il existait un asile dans lequel des méthodes expérimentales étaient testées en secret. Un asile ayant prit contact avec ses parents. Seulement ses parents n'avaient pas eut le courage de confier leur fille à des gens inconnus pour subir des expérimentations illégales.

Ils avaient eut peur jusqu'au jour où Lilly fêta ses quinze ans. Parce que sa sœur avait faillit mourir, ils se décidèrent enfin à s'en remettre à la science. Alors que de voir Pétunia souffrir entre les mains de sa grande-sœur ne leur avait pas du tout donnés l'élan nécessaire pour agir. Sa souffrance à elle n'avait pas comptée. Et sa relation avec sa sœur avait été le prix à payer. Pétunia Dursley avait abandonnée son nom de jeune fille avec un grand soulagement. Et c'est encore avec un grand soulagement qu'elle s'était mariée pour ensuite quitter à jamais le lieu de son enfance chaotique.

Puis il y avait eut Harry Potter. À la naissance de l'enfant, un homme prénommé James Potter s'était présenté à sa porte pour lui demander de prendre soin du bébé à sa place. Les médecins de l'institut Poudlard quittaient rarement leur fonction durant la semaine, alors il fallait quelqu'un de l'extérieur pour s'occuper du garçon. Pétunia avait acceptée car elle ne se doutait pas que l'adorable bébé qu'elle avait tenue dans ses bras deviendrait un jour comme sa mère. Cet adorable monstre. Cette chose qui lui donnait envie de fuir en courant. La femme se trouvait maintenant devant la porte du directeur de l'asile. Elle n'était plus un mannequin abandonné devant les portes du château, seulement un amas de muscles tendus, bougeant et en mouvement. Elle était venue à Poudlard uniquement dans le but de signer des papiers, ensuite elle pourrait partir sans être contrainte de revoir son neveu. Regarder son visage angélique dont un monstre s'était emparé. Pauvre enfant. Pauvre d'elle même. Maudit soit ce gamin, et son connard de père qui ne venait le voir que les week-ends, quand monsieur le médecin n'oubliait pas qu'il avait un fils, laissant planer en permanence sur le cœur du garçon un sentiment d'abandon.

\- Bonjour, Mme Dursley, retentit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore après qu'elle eut franchit la porte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

\- Ronald, ton flanc droit !

L'homme contempla les seuls adolescents qui jouaient sur le terrain de sport à cette heure-ci. Il s'était rendu à cet endroit en étant certain d'y trouver les balais volés au concierge. Un concierge qui l'avait exaspéré pendant une demie-heure, qu'il avait dû se retenir de frapper pour qu'il se taise et le laisse enfin en paix. Severus Snape se fichait complètement de savoir qu'on lui avait volé des balais. Il avait plus important à faire dans sa journée que de partir à la recherche d'ustensiles de ménage.

\- Alors, Harry, tu ne vois toujours rien ?!

\- Non, je vais monter plus haut, répondit un garçon qui s'éloignait de ses amis en sautillant sur l'herbe.

Les délinquants, comme les avait surnommé le concierge – cet abruti qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il travaillait dans un asile – chevauchait les balais en courant sur l'herbe fine et en chahutant. Ils étaient sept en tout, sept adolescents convaincus de jouer à un sport sorcier que tous nommaient le Quidditch – en vérité seuls six d'entre eux y croyaient vraiment. Les sept adolescents n'étaient autre que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Timothée Jazz, Zara Houdson et Cho Chang.

Severus Snape devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient chacun acquis une certaine habilité. Ils avaient un certain talent pour courir avec des balais entre les jambes, un ballon à la main, courir en même temps qu'ils envoyaient le ballon, sans perdre le balais qu'ils tenaient entre leurs jambes, tout en esquivant leurs partenaires de jeux. Il était seulement dommage que le Quidditch ne soit pas un sport reconnu, permettant de participer à diverses compétitions.

\- Et Harry Potter a finalement attrapé le vif d'or, retentit la voix d'Hermione Granger depuis les gradins.

Severus se décida à avancer vers eux après avoir entendu la jeune fille. Il fallait bien qu'il récupère un jour ou l'autre ces fameux balais et plus tôt ils les rendraient au concierge, plus tôt il pourrait retourner à son vrai travail. Il était médecin, pas superviseur de la conciergerie. Severus vit Harry Potter trébucher et c'est à ce moment là que les cris fusèrent : on pouvait entendre des « Harry ! » de toute part. Y compris depuis les gradins puisque Miss Granger n'avait pas eut l'instinct de jetée brutalement son micro au sol au moment de hurler. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose du point de vue de quelqu'un se souciant du bon soin du matériel.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda Timothée Jazz en voyant Harry affalé sur l'herbe.

\- Mais non, puisqu'il respire encore, répondit Ronald Weasley en prenant son pouls.

Alors que le jeune homme se relevait, Severus Snape s'approcha suffisamment pour que les adolescents remarquent enfin sa présence.

\- Professeur Snape ! s'exclama Dean Thomas. Que faites vous là ?

Comment expliquer à des gamins souffrants de psychose, convaincus d'être des sorciers, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de voler des balais au concierge afin de courir et sautiller sur l'herbe ? Si l'homme n'avait pas été un passionné de science, éprouvant une troublante fascination pour les maladies mentales, il aurait sans-doute haï son métier.

\- Vous avez encore volez des balais au concierge, répondit-il. C'est inadmissible.

\- Mais professeur, rétorqua Timothée. Si nous avons dû les volés, c'est parce que Mr. Rusard nous les avait injustement confisqué. C'est lui le fautif !

\- C'est bon les gars, intervint Harry Potter. Rendons les balais. De toute façon, on a joué pendant deux heures et la prochaine fois qu'on voudra jouer, on pourra toujours retourner les voler.

Ce gamin avait-il conscience qu'un adulte l'écoutait ? Les autres adolescents approuvèrent, et aucun ne songea à en faire la remarque. Severus Snape non plus, en vérité, car l'homme était pressé de retourner à son laboratoire. Le médecin et les sept joueurs de Quidditch attendirent l'arrivée de Hermione Granger, avant de se mettre en route vers la conciergerie. À mi-chemin ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy tenant dans sa main droite un briquet, et dans l'autre une cigarette. En voyant cela, Severus Snape se dépêcha d'attraper le jeune homme par le bras et l'obligea à se relever brutalement.

\- Que croyez-vous faire, Mr Malfoy ?! cria le médecin.

L'adolescent regarda la bande à Potter avant de répondre :

\- J'ai surpris un sang-de-bourbe qui faisait entrer illicitement des objets moldus dans l'école, alors j'ai volé ses affaires pour les apporter au directeur.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi étiez-vous assis et allumiez-vous cette cigarette ?!

Son filleul le regarda méchamment, mais l'homme refusa d'entrer dans son jeu habituel qui consistait à faire semblant de croire tous les délires de Potter et de ses autres amis psychotiques. Pas maintenant ! Pas alors que son filleul était sur le point de fumer, au risque de replonger dans sa dépendance aux drogues. Certainement pas dans un moment aussi grave.

\- Je voulais seulement savoir si c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les sang-de-bourbe…

\- Draco ! Tu vas immédiatement me donner ces choses et je t'emmène chez le directeur ! Vous, ajouta Severus à l'adresse des soit-disant Gryffondors, vous me suivez jusqu'au concierge. Et toi, je te conduirais ensuite chez le directeur. Vous me suivez tous !

Tous obéirent en silence, tandis que le médecin continuait de tenir fermement le bras de son filleul. Arrivé devant la conciergerie, on put voir Mr. Rusard sortir précipitamment en marmonnant et voyant la bande à Potter, il fonça sur eux et cria :

\- Ne volez plus mes balais, espèces de délinquants !

Alors que son filleul regardait le concierge avec une expression à la fois dédaigneuse et méprisante, Severus Snape leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant une fois de plus si cet abrutis avait conscience de travailler dans un asile. Traiter ces enfants de délinquants dans de telles circonstances était totalement inapproprié et non productif. Même lui ne manquait pas à ce point de pédagogie. Il entendit distinctement Harry Potter répondre :

\- Ce sont nos balais, c'est vous le voleur !

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas productif de provoquer les patients.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Phénix

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous. Je suis désolé pour le retard. Normalement j'aurai dû poster ce chapitre hier, mais comme je suis à l'université j'ai beaucoup de travail et je tenais vraiment à améliorer la longeur de mes chapitres. Je voulais que celui-ci soit plus long que les précédents, car j'ai toujours eut du mal à supporter cela quand les autres auteurs postent des chapitres très courts. Alors je n'allais quand même pas faire pareil ou sinon ce serait très hyppocrite de ma part. De plus, je dois corriger mes chapitres moi même. Je profite aussi de cette note d'auteur afin de répondre aux reviews auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre individuellement.

 **Nina123 :** Au début je n'avai pas l'intention de m'appesantir sur l'enfance d'Harry Potter, mais finalement cela peut être intéressant. C'est lorsque j'ai lu ton commentaire, où tu disais vouloir en apprendre plus sur l'enfance de Harry, que j'ai commencé à imaginer le début du chapitre 2 du point de vue de Pétunia Dursley. Alors merci à toi qui a été ma muse la semaine dernière. Même s'il est vrai que pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup parler de l'enfance d'Harry, j'ai quand même sû trouver de l'inspiration dans ta review. Puis j'ai tendance à prendre des détours et à défformer les choses quand je m'inspire d'un élément quelconque. Tu voulais en apprendre plus sur l'enfance d'Harry et, au lieu de cela, j'ai surtout parlé de l'enfance des soeurs Evans. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le tour d'Harry viendra un jour.

 **Guest :** Moi aussi je trouve cela magique quand des patients, issus à l'origine du même univers fictionnel, partagent la même maladie, leur permettant d'intérrargir comme s'ils étaient toujours dans leur univers fictionnel d'origne, malgré tous les changements que j'ai apporté. C'est une autre sorte de magie. Tu avais hâte de voir des scènes du quotidien avec les patients, et bien voici un avant-goût dans ce troisième chapitre.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapitre 3 : Le Phénix

 **Des sorciers dans Londres – Le Chicaneur**

 **Journaliste :** « Vous parlez de quête intérieure. C'est étrange de rattacher cette notion à une maladie mentale. »

 **AD :** « Eh, bien… C'est peut-être parce que j'ai trop l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes souffrant de cette psychose.. Et l'on pourrait penser que je me suis trop imprégné de leur univers, au point d'en avoir perdu toute notion de recul et d'objectivité, mais c'est cette impression qu'ils donnent, justement, quand on les connaît assez bien. C'est comme si leur esprit était un labyrinthe. Je parle de ces labyrinthes inspirés des textes mythologiques, dans lesquels, en essayant de trouver la sortie, on fait la rencontre de créatures difficilement identifiables de prime abord, souvent dangereuses ou bien qui nous guident vers le centre en nous faisant emprunter, pour des raisons mystérieuses, diverses détours. Un labyrinthe dont seul les champions peuvent trouver le centre et, une fois que cela a été accompli, faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à la sortie. Un labyrinthe qui est fait de pièges, d'errances, d'illusions et d'intersections paraissant interminables. Un lieu gouverné par une force si puissante que vous n'êtes rien face à elle, si ce n'est votre propre fantôme. Je m'occupe depuis des années d'un garçon qui est convaincu d'être un mage noir et qui s'accroche à l'illusion d'avoir un Élu. Cette illusion est si bien faites, qu'il est finalement parvenu à se le créer, il a fabriqué son Élu, celui destiné à le vaincre. Il est parvenu à arracher au destin le fil de son existence, après des années d'attente. Un rêve fou. Autrefois j'ai connu une femme pensant qu'avec la magie elle pourrait améliorer la vie des hommes sur Terre. Cependant elle faisait plus de mal aux gens, qu'elle ne leur faisait du bien. Elle a même condamnée son propre fils afin d'offrir à une personne qu'elle aimait un Sauveur. Enfin je suis en charge d'un autre garçon qui passe son temps à chercher ce pourquoi il est fait dans le chaos de toutes les paroles qu'il entend, chaque jour, et le foutoir qu'il perçoit dans le déroulement des événements. Il m'a un jour confié une idée très troublante. Selon lui, l'essence même de la vie serait le chaos. Le monde serait né du chaos et ne pourrait prendre fin que dans le chaos, malgré que tout soit bien ordonné dans la nature. Comment ne pas croire que ces personnes mènent une quête intérieure ? C'est une vraie question, car j'aimerais… j'aimerais, qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'apporte une vision nette des choses. Nous le voulons tous n'est-ce pas ? »

 **Journaliste :** « Hum… Euh, c'était une réponse très développée. Est-ce que ça ne vous dérange pas que tout le monde appelle votre institut un asile, alors qu'il s'agit d'un hôpital ? Après tout, il n'y a pas que des cas de psychoses dans votre établissement. Certaines personnes souffrent parfois de simples dépendances à diverses drogues. »

 **AD :** « Il est vrai que les gens ne savent jamais vraiment comment nommer exactement mon institut. Il y a ceux qui prétendent que je dirige un asile, car on y trouve des psychoses à degrés de gravité divers. Puis ceux qui pensent qu'il s'agit d'un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'on y croise des pathologies dû, simplement, à un mal être psychologique. Enfin une minorité convaincu que je dirige un centre d'expérimentations car Poudlard dispose de laboratoires de recherches. Et fin de compte ce ne sont que des noms. Juste des mots, venant d'un besoin humain de tout étiqueter. Les mots sont très importants, mais tout le monde ne sait pas comment s'en servir, alors je ne m'appesantis jamais là-dessus. »

Xenophilius Lovegood, 17/03/2017.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le bureau du directeur avait toujours dérouté Severus Snape, par l'abondance d'objets hétéroclites qu'on y trouvait disposés sur les étagères et le massif bureau en bois d'acajou, quand il ne s'agissait pas de lampes fantaisistes pouvant tenir au sol par leur pied. Toutefois il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où l'homme ne prêtait guère attention à la décoration car des centaines de pensées tourbillonnaient, dans son esprit, comme une tornade détruisant le monde autour de lui, le laissant seul avec lui même.

\- Bonjour Severus, fit Albus Dumbledore. Vous connaissez déjà Pétunia.

Le vieil homme n'était pas seul dans cette pièce à l'allure indéfinissable. Une femme que Severus Snape n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître se trouvait, elle aussi, dans le bureau, sa silhouette visible près de la cheminée où brûlait du bois provenant sans-doute de la forêt de Poudlard. Le regard de Severus ne s'attarda pas sur cette chose inintéressante, du nom de Pétunia, qui semblait contenir un mal de ventre des plus douloureux, au vue de son air pincé. Au lieu de cela, dès qu'il eut noté la présence de l'autre individu, il obligea Draco Malfoy à avancer vers le directeur.

\- Monsieur, Draco a quelque chose à vous révéler, confia t-il en poussant le jeune homme vers l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

Le jeune homme s'assit sous la pression de la poigne qu'on exerçait sur son épaule. Une fois qu'il fut installé, il se tendit et détourna les yeux lorsque le regard du vieil homme se mit à peser sur sa carcasse, des yeux semblables à des outils d'autopsie suffisamment aiguisés pour trancher la chair avec une précision étudiée au millimètre. Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore coupait la peau lisse de son visage, mettant à nu chaque muscle que Draco tentait de maintenir immobiles. Et à quoi cela servait-il si le garçon agissait ouvertement comme quelqu'un ayant un secret à garder ? Le directeur se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil en bois sculpté et s'adressa à la chose insignifiante, dont la silhouette se dressait toujours prêt de la cheminée :

\- Mme Dursley, je vous enverrai une lettre pour vous expliquer l'affaire plus en détails, à moins que cela ne vous dérange pas de rester plus longuement.

\- Non, ça ira. Faisons comme cela, envoyez moi un courrier. Au revoir monsieur Dumbledore.

Severus vit enfin la chose insignifiante bouger et fut obliger de lui parler lorsque, presque arrivée à son niveau, elle le salua :

\- Severus, l'interpella t-elle d'une voix très détachée, comme si elle s'adressait à un inconnu très suspect, malgré le fait qu'elle utilise son prénom de façon familière.

\- Pétunia, répondit l'homme d'un ton peu coutumier, comme si le simple fait de remuer les lèvres pouvait être ennuyeux.

Oui, leur relation était très chaleureuse. Bien plus encore jadis. Quand le profond ennui de Severus Snape eut enfin disparut, emporté par la femme, il alla se poster derrière le fauteuil où était assis son filleul et expliqua la raison de leur présence.

\- À qui étaient la cigarette et le briquet que tu as volé, Draco ? l'interrogea Dumbledore.

\- Mr Firenz, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Et pourquoi t'es tu sentis l'envie de les lui dérober ?

Pendant un moment, Severus eut l'impression que jamais son filleul ne répondrait, mais la garçon se dépêcha de le démentir :

\- Parce que j'en avais marre de ressentir un manque au fond de moi. Je voulais… je voulais simplement me sentir bien.

\- Bien, fit le directeur. Draco, je te remercie de ton honnêteté. Comme punition, tu n'auras pas le droit de rentrer chez toi ce week-end. Et pour te récompenser de m'avoir dit la vérité, je ne mettrais pas tes parents au courant de la situation. Je leur ferais croire que tu es tombé malade et que tu n'es donc pas en état de te déplacer. Je veux que tu ailles voir le docteur Piang pour faire une prise de sang. Tu peux partir.

\- Merci, fit Draco avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau.

Lorsque le garçon eut déserter la pièce, Severus Snape s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il venait d'abandonner. Albus Dumbledore avait un air pensif et son silence dura presque un quart d'heure, durant lequel Severus se servit une tasse de thé. Comme il l'escomptait, la théière posée sur le bureau était toujours chaude. Le directeur préparait souvent du thé quand il avait un entretient prolongé avec quelqu'un et si la théière n'avait pas eut le temps de refroidir, cela signifiait que Pétunia Dursley était restée moins d'une heure dans le bureau.

\- Comment avance le projet ? demanda Albus, à l'instant où Severus eut avalé sa première gorgée de thé.

\- Plus rapidement que notre précédente expérimentation. Toutefois, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que le médicament soit prêt avant cinq mois.

\- C'est très bien.

Severus Snape ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur la nature même du directeur. Quand il avait accepté ce travail, il avait eut conscience d'avoir empoigné la main d'un savant fou avide de connaissances et de progrès. Le vieil homme avait fondé Poudlard avec l'intention d'en faire un centre d'expérimentations très actif grâce aux patients qui serviraient de rats de laboratoire. Beaucoup de gens de l'extérieur auraient trouvé cela cruelle s'ils avaient sût la vérité, cependant on ne pouvait nier que les patients bénéficiaient de plus de conforts, de luxes et de sources de distractions qu'ils n'en auraient jamais trouvés ailleurs. Puis quand un nouveau traitement était élaboré, ils étaient les premiers à en tirer bénéfice sans avoir à débourser le moindre argent. Un nouveau traitement expérimental coûtait souvent très cher et les familles des personnes atteintes de maladies, que la médecine ne pouvait encore guérir, avaient tout intérêt à posséder une grosse assurance.

Mais ce lieu était Poudlard. Les règles dépendaient uniquement d'Albus Dumbledore. Il y avait deux types de savants fous dans ce monde : ceux qui ont totalement déshumanisés leurs semblables et ceux qui s'accrochent avec désespoir à l'humanité qu'ils trouvent chez les autres car ils ont peur d'eux-mêmes. Albus Dumbledore faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, le genre de savant fou que vous n'arriveriez jamais à comprendre car il n'était pas monstrueux sans pour autant être tout à fait humain. Albus Dumbledore était parvenu à s'élever à un autre stade de l'échelle de l'évolution. Il s'était débarrasser de certaines bassesses et faiblessses propres à l'humanité, sans pour autant avoir la possibilité, un jour, de devenir un ange. Ses rats de laboratoire étaient des princes et il était un roi dans ce château converti en centre d'expérimentations.

Ceux qui travaillaient pour lui en avait tous conscience et chacun affrontait cette réalité à sa manière. Severus Snape avaient des arguments inattendus : les patients de Poudlard étaient déjà voués à être malheureux, du simple fait qu'ils étaient malades, alors pourquoi leur enlever tout ce confort et cette normalité que seul Poudlard pouvait leur offrir. Ils suivaient des cours comme dans une école, avaient la possibilité de pratiquer diverses activités comme le cinéma puisque l'institut disposait d'une salle de projection adaptée, et tout un tas d'autres choses plus ou moins subtils. Oui, une normalité que même les personnes saines d'esprit ne vivait pas forcément à leur bon gré. Severus Snape pouvait se rappeler que lorsqu'il était enfant, même s'il avait été saint d'esprit, jamais il n'avait eut une existence aussi normale. Il n'avait pas eut autant de chance et, pourtant, il avait simplement été accroc aux cigarettes pendant un temps.

\- Au fait, ajouta Albus… Comment évoluent les relations entre Draco et Harry ?

\- Mal, répondit Severus. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Draco faisait des efforts afin de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de l'autre gamin et sa bande. Draco Malfoy est toujours, et là je cite Potter, un sale gosse de riche sang-pur, raciste, et fils de mangemort.

Severus Snape leva les yeux en repensant aux ancêtres de la famille Malfoy. Le terme sang-pur n'était vraiment pas approprié, sachant que la grand-mère de Draco avait été une femme à moitié noire. De plus une française et non une anglaise de souche. Seulement, dans l'univers de Harry Potter, cela ne comptait pas puisque seule la magie pouvait peser dans la balance. Gosse de riche ? Certes, on ne pouvait le nier. Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait pas, un seul instant, imaginer Lucius Malfoy tuer quelqu'un car… l'homme aurait dû se salir les mains et si Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'être le cliché de l'aristocrate anglais coincé et puritain, c'était encore plus le cas de son père. Lucius Malfoy ne devait sans-doute pas savoir comment se servir d'une arme, un vulgaire outil du peuple.

Un jour Severus s'était proposé de lui donner ses clés de voiture afin de le dépanner, un soir où son chauffeur était tombé malade, et l'homme blond lui avait annoncé le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Je ne sais point conduire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

\- Hé ! Salut Riri !

Harry répondit avec bonne humeur aux exclamations enthousiastes de Nymphadora Tonks, puis il s'assit en face de la jeune femme qui dessinait comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle ne peignait pas ou quand elle ne fabriquait pas des tenues excentriques à partir de tout ce qui pouvait bien lui tomber sous la main. Ce jour ci elle portait un large pull blanc sur lequel elle avait fait imprimer une tête de mort, un pantalon en jean déchiré au niveau des cuisses et sur lequel pendait des chaînes en argent. Un serre-tête sertit de clous en métal dépassait de sa longue et abondante chevelure bouclée, teintée d'un rose très pâle. Ses lèvres et ses paupières étaient maquillées d'un rose légèrement plus prononcé, tandis que sur son collier pendait un cadenas. Ses ongles éteints couvert de plusieurs vernis aux couleurs différentes : bleu, rose et violet. Comme toujours, elle était à la fois très belle et aussi adorable qu'une poupée. L'image même de la femme-enfant, sans compter ses manières et sa personnalité. Si une autre personne s'était permise de se vêtir comme elle et d'afficher une chevelure d'une telle couleur, cette personne aurait sans-doute eut l'air ridicule. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait eut l'air affreuse. Mais c'était Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune femme semblait avoir un visage pouvant s'harmoniser avec n'importe quelle couleur et n'importe quels habits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Je dessine mon mari. Regarde comme il est beau.

Harry vit sur la feuille que tenait Tonks un homme probablement séduisant lorsqu'il était animé de vie, mais qui ne paraissait pas vraiment beau sur le dessin, sans pour autant être moche ou avoir un physique banal.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble Remus Lupin ? l'interrogea l'adolescent.

\- Oui. Il est enseignant-chercheur dans une prestigieuse université…

\- Je sais. Cambridge. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Ses spécialités sont la littérature romantique, les vieux médias et les nouveaux supports de communications de masse.

\- Tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi, commenta la jeune femme. J'oublie parfois que tout le monde n'est pas un poisson rouge, comme moi. Et puis si je m'en souvenai tout le temps, je n'aurai pas été un poisson.

Nymphadora reposa son dessin à plat sur la table et demanda :

\- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ce matin ?

\- Eh, bien… C'était génial au début, car j'ai pu jouer au Quidditch avec les autres. Mais ensuite Snape est arrivé et… beh, c'est le genre de personne qui gâche toujours tout.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si le règlement interdit qu'on joue avec des balais, surtout ceux qui appartiennent au concierge.

\- Ce ne sont pas les balais du concierge ! protesta Harry.

\- Oui, désolé, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit. Rappelle toi que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

Harry appréciait énormément la jeune femme, car tout chez elle était fascinant, y compris son inaptitude à évoluée dans le monde de la magie, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été élevée par des parents tous deux sorciers. Un jour il avait entendu un adulte prétendre qu'elle avait le cerveau d'une enfant de onze ans et qu'elle ne pourrait sans-doute jamais grandir d'avantage. « Pour le moment, c'est une maladie dont personne ne peut guérir », avait prétendu le professeur Snape. Mais, voilà, c'était le professeur Snape. Cet homme devait avoir pour passe-temps le fait de rabaisser quiconque avait une silhouette humaine.

Nymphadora était, certes, très ignorante pour une sorcière ayant grandit dans le monde de la magie, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était très tête en l'air. Elle n'en était pas moins douée de nombreuses qualités : c'était une dessinatrice et une peintre talentueuse, elle savait confectionner des habits, elle savait chanter, elle était gentille, serviable, drôle, passionnée, conciliante, bienveillante et rebelle pour les bonnes raisons et non pas seulement pour correspondre à une mode. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Combien de personne dans ce monde pouvait se targuer de posséder autant de qualités ? Certainement pas Harry. Il en avait malheureusement conscience.

\- Dis, Dora… Est-ce que tu pourrais me dessiner sur un balai en train de poursuivre un vif d'or, s'il-te-plaît ? À moins que tu ais d'autres choses à faire.

\- Euh, d'accord, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un vif d'or.

Face au regard perplexe de l'adolescent, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je n'ai jamais jouée au Quidditch de ma vie ! Je suis tellement maladroite que je pourrais tomber de mon balai, juste en essayant de monter dessus.

\- Je peux te faire un croquis, si tu veux, proposa Harry. Même si ce ne sera qu'un croquis très sommaire, ça te donnera une idée de ce à quoi ça doit ressembler. Au fait, tu vas rester à Poudlard encore longtemps ?

\- Oui, un mois avant de rentrer chez moi. Je… comment dire ?

\- C'est une mission secrète pour l'ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, s'empressa de confirmer la jeune femme. Désolé Harry, je ne peux rien te dire. Je l'ai promis à Albus Dumbledore.

\- Pfff, fit l'adolescent. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me prenne encore pour un enfant, même après tout ce que j'ai déjà vécut.

Nymphadora lui sourit en retour et répondit :

\- C'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre, Harry. Mon mari ne voulait pas sortir avec moi au début, car il avait le sentiment d'être un pédophile en faisant cela. Alors que j'ai quand même le corps d'une femme adulte !

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent en entendant cette anecdote. Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à traiter Nymphadora Tonks comme une enfant ? Il l'a trouvait très spirituelle malgré ses mimiques de gamines et son raisonnement très souvent infantile. Il est vrai qu'elle agissait parfois comme si les relations sociales étaient une difficulté constante dans sa vie et semblait avoir plus de faciliter pour communiquer avec des enfants de onze ans qu'avec des adultes de son âge, mais tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des défauts. Lui même n'arrivait pas toujours très bien à communiquer avec ses semblables par peur du rejet, par crainte des moqueries et parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'abriter en lui un monstre que personne ne devait jamais voir. Nymphadora Tonks semblait bien plus normale comparée à lui. Parce que lui était totalement paumé dans la vie en général : en amour, en amitié, dans ses gestes et ses paroles du quotidien et il ne parvenait pas à imaginer distinctement son avenir. Le fait d'être simplement humain était pour lui un véritable marathon, car il y avait toujours cette peur des autres, en lui, qui refusait de partir.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Un homme attendait Charlie Weasley à la sortie de son appartement privé. Un homme grand, portant un costume blanc comme ceux qu'on voit uniquement dans les vieux films américains des années quatre vingt. Il avait des cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière dans un style purement cliché évoquant les vieux chef mafieux italiens, comme ceux qu'on a, là encore, l'habitude de voir dans les vieux films américains des années quatre-vingt. Charlie Weasley ne fut nullement surprit d'avoir en face de lui Raphaël Piang.

Un vieux cliché de la culture cinéma-américaine aux traits asiatiques se trouvait là, à quelques pas, fumant une cigarette. Ah, donc pas de cigare ! Le cliché n'était donc pas complet. Toutefois cela était normal car Raphaël Piang avait toujours préféré les cigarettes aux cigares. Charlie rangea son trousseau de clés dans la poche de son pantalon en lin et sourit pour exprimer une véritable joie qu'il éprouvait rarement, depuis quelques temps, quand ses lèvres s'étiraient de la sorte. Tandis qu'il avançait et que Raphaël en faisait de même, Charlie perdit en une seconde sa retenue habituelle et se jeta sur son collègue de travail. Son bras droit vint encercler les larges épaules de l'autre homme et il s'exclama :

\- Alors, ton rendez-vous avec cette femme qu'on avait rencontré avant hier au bar ?!

\- Bof. Je suis resté le temps de dîner avec elle au restaurant, par pure politesse. Mais ensuite, j'ai été soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je suis venu t'apporter le prototype du médicament Phénix afin que tu puisses le répertorier dans l'inventaire.

Charlie Weasley attrapa le coffret noire contenant le fameux médicament.

\- Il est inachevé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui, car ce serait une perte de temps de continuer avec ce prototype au vue de ses défauts de fabrication.

\- Très bien, je m'en occuperais en fin d'après-midi. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas fait l'effort de rester plus longtemps avec la femme du bar.

\- Parce que je ne prenais aucun plaisir à être avec elle. Elle était belle et sexy, je le reconnais. Intelligente et drôle, mais je m'ennuyais profondément en étant en sa compagnie. Je me suis même rendu à ce rendez-vous sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'éprouver une grande morosité.

Après un certain temps de silence, durant lequel Charlie Weasley fit l'effort de n'émettre aucun commentaire, Raphaël Piang ajouta :

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la comparer à Chidori.

\- Ouais, une patiente. Je crois que nous passons tous trop de temps dans cet institut, à tel point que certains finissent par oublier l'existence du monde extérieur. Il est vrai que tous ces patients paraissent tellement normaux grâce au confort de vie dont ils disposent à Poudlard, qu'on a parfois tendance à oublier qu'il s'agit d'un centre d'expérimentations. La dernière fois j'ai pris plaisir à accompagner un groupe d'adolescents à la séance ciné du Jeudi dans la salle de projection. Putain ! s'exclama Charlie, en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Cette salle est bien foutue ! Je veux dire que tout est comme dans une vraie salle de cinéma.

\- Alors je suis juste un homme qui vit étouffé par son travail, constata le médecin avec un regard lointain.

\- Non, répondit Charlie Weasley. C'est ça le pire, sans-doute. Cette fille a juste quelque chose de spéciale contre lequel tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de succomber. Même dans d'autres circonstances, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurais fait de l'effet. Cependant, rappelles toi que c'est dangereux, dans notre cas, de mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais simplement tombé amoureux d'une étudiante, de ta secrétaire ou j'en passe. Tu es un médecin et cette fille est une patiente souffrant d'un trouble bipolaire. Nous sommes entourés de malades mentaux et de pathologies diverses.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Raphaël en haussant les épaules. Dépêches toi d'aller ranger le Phénix. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un patient tombe sur ce coffret.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement de Charlie Weasley et aucun ne vit la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière l'un des piliers à l'intersection d'un couloir. Celle-ci s'empressa de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour y retrouver son meilleur ami. Elle faillit percuter une personne. Deux. En fait trois. Quand elle arriva jusqu'au banc où était assis la personne qu'elle cherchait, elle posa brutalement le livre qu'elle tenait en main à plat sur la table et s'empressa de déclarer :

\- Harry, j'ai réussi à glaner de nouvelles informations sur l'ordre du phénix !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit Hermione Granger s'exclamer vivement :

\- Harry, j'ai réussie à glaner de nouvelles informations sur l'ordre du phénix !

Il avait toujours crût que cette fille était la plus discrète parmi tous les amis dont s'était entouré Harry Potter, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui elle ait oubliée d'insonoriser sa voix. Le jeune homme continua de manger ses lasagnes tout en écoutant la discussion des deux autres qui, à aucun moment, ne remarquèrent sa présence à la table des Gryffondors. Et en plus de ça, ils sont aveugles !

\- Tu pourrais me passer la carafe de jus, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda une fille assise à sa droite.

La personne qui lui avait adressé la parole attirait souvent le regard de ceux qui la croisaient dans un couloir ou dans une salle, même quand celle-ci grouillait de monde. L'épiderme de Chidori Hinamori était en général teintée d'une couleur marron relativement clair semblable à du caramel très pâle. Mais à la lumière du soleil, qui filtrait à l'intérieur depuis l'une des fenêtres de la Grande Salle, cette épiderme semblait se teinter d'éclats dorées, rendant sa peau plus brillante qu'à l'accoutumée. Chidori Hinamori avait aussi une peau très lisse, au point qu'il aurait fallut chercher des traces de pilosité à la loupe, sans avoir la certitude d'en trouver un jour. Tout paraissait être lisse, semblable à du papier que rien ne pouvait altérer. Les cheveux étaient étonnamment raides, même au naturel, longs et très brillants malgré leur absence de couleur. Les cheveux étaient véritablement noirs, et formaient, d'une part, un chignon très épais sur le sommet de son crâne et, d'autre part, une longue rivière cascadant son dos. Il n'y avait qu'une partie des cheveux qui était attachés, surplombant tout le reste de sa chevelure.

Les yeux, quant à eux, paraissaient bridés tant ils étaient en forme d'amandes, et s'il fallait définir leurs couleurs, les mots exacts à employer seraient _« de l'or liquide mélangé à de la boue et constamment baigné de lumière. »_ De longs cils encadraient les yeux de la jeune fille, ajoutant à son regard un magnétisme purement animal. Mais son visage, bien qu'il fut des plus enviable, n'était pas le seul atout qu'elle possédait : sa silhouette était parfaitement proportionnée et on pouvait être tenté de scruter indéfiniment les formes généreuses de ce corps jeune. Cette personne représentait à elle seule la quintessence d'un mélange parfaitement exécuté, et dont l'harmonie des formes et des couleurs avaient été soignée dans les plus infimes détails. C'était la seule personne blasian que Draco Malfoy connaissait et bien qu'il savait que tous les métis ne se ressemblaient pas, il avait parfois l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu un mélange plus harmonieux que celui-ci.

Il lui passa la carafe, tout en essayant d'ignorer les coups de pied que Blaise Zabini lui envoyait depuis l'autre côté de la table. Mais après un quart d'heure, il n'arriva plus à se contenir et grogna :

\- Merde Blaise, va faire chier un Men in Black !

Peu de gens aurait compris la référence aux Men in Black, car la plupart des gens qui côtoyaient Blaise Zabini, à intervalles de temps irréguliers, ne pouvait se douter que l'adolescent avait été interné pour avoir essayé de pirater des dossiers confidentiels de la NASA, à seule fin de découvrir s'il y avait une présence extra-terrestre sur Terre qu'on tenterait de dissimuler au peuple. Les employés de la NASA n'avaient pas beaucoup appréciés le geste patriotique. Depuis quelques temps Blaise avait cessé de s'intéresser aux extra-terrestres pour étudier le cas d'une possible vie surnaturelle. Non, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire Blaise Zabini n'était pas timbré, car il souffrait seulement d'une curiosité débordante et maladive que personne n'arrivait à contenir. Ce qui pouvait soit lui coûter la prison, soit un internement forcé : sa mère avait opté pour la solution la moins douloureuse sous la pression des autorités anglaises. L'hôpital psychiatrique. Quoique tout est relative selon le raisonnement de la personne.

Draco Malfoy savait que Albus Dumbledore avait accepté de prendre en charge Blaise Zabini sous la condition que sa mère devienne l'un des donateurs finançant Poudlard, car le vieil homme ne pouvait rien tirer d'un cerveau saint. Mais là encore, Draco doutait que Blaise ait un cerveau parfaitement fonctionnel.

\- Je suis toujours fâché contre toi, fit le garçon, en arrêtant toutefois de balancer ses pieds sous la table.

\- La plupart des gens feraient semblant que je n'existe plus s'ils étaient fâchés contre moi, commenta Draco. Prend exemple sur eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un mouton.

\- Oui, et c'est bien pour cela que t'as été interné !

Comme son ami refusa de répondre et tournait la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était encore plus fâché qu'avant, Draco se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation des deux psychotiques.

\- Il semblerait que l'ordre du Phénix ait mis la main sur une arme secrète, fit Hermione Granger.

\- Alors comme ça le professeur Piang fait, lui aussi, partie de l'ordre, commenta Harry. Pourquoi tout le monde semble en faire partie, sauf nous ?!

« Peut-être parce qu'en plus d'être psychotiques, vous êtres complètement paranoïaques », pensa Draco Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 **Note de fin :**

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir comment j'imagine Chidori Hinamori, taper sur internet le nom suivant : Karrueche Tran (ce n'est qu'une source d'inspiration).


End file.
